Not that Complicated, Trailer
by Isefjaer
Summary: This is just a traier, i dont know if im doing it yet. tell me if you want me to : and this is a .. well you'll see . hah


"bye mom!" i yelled as i walked out the door and got into the limo. "Hi Dems, Em and Nicky" I said as I buckled my seatbelt. "Hello Miles" all of them said at the same time. "Ready to party?" Emily asked. "You cant seriously ask miles that, she's always ready for a party" nick answered before I could. I giggled "that's true, what about you?" I asked them. "hell yes!" demi said and clapped her hands in excitement. "Exited to see some hot girls nick?" I asked as I looked over at him. "nah not really, I have all the hot one's right here with me. I don't need anyone ells" he said and smiled. "aww" Emily said and leaned over to nick and gave him a kiss. He kissed back and pulled away. Demi got over to him and sat in his lap, smiling. He wrapped his arm around her. I rested my head on his shoulder.

We were very close, all four of us. We did everything together and enjoyed each other's company. It had always been the four of us, ever since kindergarten. Nick talked girls with us and we talked boys with him. Giving each other advices and stuff like that. I personally couldn't think to go a day without at least one of them. They are the best. im lucky to have them as my bestfriends.

Nick turned his head and looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. He leaned down and kissed me softly, I kissed back as always. "god damnit, my turn." Demi said a minute later. We pulled apart and demi kissed him and giggled when she pulled away. "did I even mention that I love you?" nick looked at all of us. "all the time" Emily said.

There wasn't something between any one of us. Not nick and I, demi and nick or Emily or nick. We were just close like that. It was just a kiss, no make out. Just a kiss. And we liked it that way, it was a escape if a guy fore example was too clingy we could just go to nick and say something like: hi boyfriend and give him a kiss. Problem solved. Haha. He did that same with us, believe me he did. And the people who knew us knew that we were just friends.

Demi's pov

We walked into the party a little later, we was handed welcome drinks in the door. And I already knew this would be one hell of a night. A lot of alcohol was involved. I linked arms with miley and we got to the dance floor. Nick and Emily followed a few metes behind us.

Nick's pov.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a beer when I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around. "hi there handsome" she said, she was allitle more than tipsy to put it that way and I knew how this would end. "uhm hi there…." I questioned "selena" she said and let out a giggle. "wanna go somewhere? Or maybe we could dance?" she tried to flirt, I didn't work. "uhm im sorry but—" she grabbed my arm. "no but's, come on handsome" she dragged me out to the dance floor. Or she stumbled towards it with me unwillingly followed. She did an unsuccessfully attempt to be sexy. Doing some kind of weird dance, but to me it looked like she was trying to do yoga, the chicken dance and keep herself on her feet at the same time.

I felt someone putting an arm on my waist, standing close to me and I smiled in relief. Rescue, finally. I turned to see which one of my girls who came to rescue me this time. And I frowned. It wasn't anyone of them it was another brunette. "hi im nichole, wanna dance?". Someone help me, please?

"Nick, there you are baby" I smiled I knew who it was. " where were you, I've been looking all over for you?" she came over. "I was on my way to get some beers" she kissed me and took my hand. "lay off of my man" she said sternly and looked at selena and nichole as she pulled me away from them and walking into the kitchen. "I love you dems" I said and let go of the hand and gave her a hug. "you owe me" she giggled and pulled away. "have you seen Miles? She's gone and it's getting pretty late. And Em are infract drunk" she told me. "No I haven't" I looked at my clock it was 02.35 am.

We looked for miley everywhere, or demi and I looked for her. Emily fell asleep in the limo. I walked to the end of the living room to the couches and saw miley laying there with a guy hovering over her. She looked half asleep and I knew she didn't know what was going on so I walked over. "Hey dude, get away from my girlfriend" he looked at me and laughed "well enjoy, she's wasted" he got off of her and walked over to a girl. I sat down beside miley. "Miles?" I shock her a little. "nick?" she opened her eyes before closing them again. How did she get this drunk so freaking fast? "Im not feeling well" she said sounding exhausted. I picked her up and made my way outside. And sat her down on the grass. "are you okay miles?" I was a little worried. She didn't answer me she just laid down in the grass. "Miles? Hello?!" I tried but no answer. I tried to shake her again, no response at all. Okay now I was worried.

"DEMI, CALL AN AMBULANCE FAST, MILES FELL UNCONSIOUS!"

--

I opened my eyes and saw white flashes and it all went black again. When I opened my eyes again everything was white around me except one thing. I saw a face, it looked serious but it cracked a smile. I had to dead, he had to be an angle. Well to bad everything went black again.


End file.
